Frame
by Dr.Redsy
Summary: If you were given the opportunity to look upon an angel would you take it? What would you give to make them happy, what would you do? Commit murder? T for good mesure!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry if you don't like the name but it's the best my Boss Representative Officer (B.R.O) could come up with. I don't any versions of Sherlock Holmes but I would very much like to. THIS IS AN UNREQUITED LOVE STORY, ANY ROMANCE VISIBLE IS COMING FROM YOUR IMAGINATION!**

A few things could be said about the life of one Captain John Hamish Watson MD.

He was the current flatemate of the worlds only consulting detective Sherlock Holmes.

He was in love with aformentioned consulting detective.

When Sherlock got particularly irritating; when the raging river of interesting cases ran dry for a little too long, John was a serial killer.

This path wasn't something he had considered to the meeting, moving in with or falling in love with the younger Holmes, but when one is faced with the most brilliant being creation has ever chosen to place in a persons path one does all they must to appease said fantastic creature.

So every now and again when John could no longer handle his… what some people would call obsession… being upset and screeching away on that violin of his, he would go out and find someone who rubbed him the wrong way – a rude supermarket worker, a snooty banker who thought because he had money it was okay to be sexist – someone of that variety, give them a motive and orchestrate an elaborate murder around them, this process was added due to his training in both the army and in the company of Sherlock on his cases. And Sherlock, bless him, would always follow the carefully laid out path set for his eyes alone and grin a vicious grin that always seemed to light up Sherlocks face whenever there was a good murder about.

John supposed that in a twisted way Donovan had been right, one day, on several occasions actually, they had all stood around a body that Sherlock had put there, however it had been his whinging to get it there rather than his hand.

_**To be continued….**_

**I really hope this wasn't to creepy or weird for anyone. As usual I would love a review and they make me put chapters up faster so… x x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to actually update this, I posted the first chapter then I couldn't think where to go from there. So here we go.**

John sat in his armchair, smiling as he watched his Sherlock buzz about the room solving a case given to him by the illusive "Moriarty". In all truth John had crossed paths with the consulting criminal on a night out looking for a murder for Sherlock. Meeting someone with the potential of keeping the genius preoccupied he struck up a deal with Jim – Jim got someone to play with and John got to watch the brilliant creature he lived with happily at work. He had tried to bargain in that no harm would come to Sherlock, but Moriarty had complained saying that it would be boring without that element of danger, and if John knew it was coming, he could appear more heroic and appealing to Sherlock by stepping in and saving him when it was a bit too much.

So John sat in his armchair, smiling as he watched his Sherlock buzz about the room solving the case of one Irene Adler. He didn't particularly… No he didn't at all like the way Miss Adler conducted herself around Sherlock and it frankly irritated him how much attention Sherlock was giving her but, if he didn't allow it suspicion would be aroused.

"I feel like there is something I'm missing John" Sherlock said, plonking himself on John's lap (He'd only begun doing this after John had assured him that best friends do that sort of thing, and that it was perfectly normal to sit on his lap) "I know that the woman has no connection to my previous cases but I feel like there is some sort of definite pattern I'm missing, not just the Moriarty affiliation, I'm talking about cases before him as well, someone is masterminding the mastermind" he said frowning down at John, who shook his head with a smile, "If someone is behind Moriarty that means there is someone smarter than him out there working behind the scenes, and there is only one person smarter than Moriarty, Sherlock, and that's you, now you aren't going to tell me you're masterminding a mastermind so he can mastermind masterminds for another mastermind which happens to be you, because that would take all the fun out of it for you, the mastermind, because you know what the mastermind is masterminding because you're masterminding the mastermind and his masterminds" he long-windedly pointed out, wrapping his arms around the waist of the mastermind in his lap, who was currently sighing forlornly, "You're right for once, no one can be as brilliant as me" Sherlock said, ignoring the muttered 'arrogant git' from the man under him as he smiled, "Anyways, back to the woman, what does she want?" he flounced off of John's lap, leaving a possessive and jealous man behind. Said man fired off a quick text to his associate _Get rid of her, this causes too much… distraction for him – JW_

**And there is another lovely chapter, I know where I'm going I promise, just not how long it will take before I get there! **


End file.
